Sonic X II, NeoDarkness
by Anzhyra
Summary: Y la saga de Sonic X sigue continuando xDU. Sonic y sus amigos habían devuelto la paz al mundo, pero, ¿por mucho tiempo?  Si te gustó la primera parte, ¡la segunda seguro que también te gustará!
1. Episodio 1: Preocupaciones

Episodio 1: Preocupaciones

Todo estaba tranquilo, era un día casi perfecto; el sol del mediodía brillaba intensamente sobre el gigantesco cielo, asomándose entre blancas y esponjosas nubes de un color blanco muy intenso, el aire soplaba muy ligeramente, de tal modo que el movimiento de la hierba y las hojas de los árboles era ralentizado. Una figura azul descansaba tranquilamente sobre un campo de amapolas y margaritas, Sonic miraba a gusto el gran celeste mientras reflexionaba sobre sus asuntos, hacía ya más de dos meses que Tails estaba en búsqueda del planeta de Cosmo. No había noticias del pequeño zorro y eso preocupaba a Sonic y a todos los demás. No había modo de contactar con él, así que no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a que Tails llegase con alguna noticia fresca. Sonic pensaba que había sido un acto irresponsable por su parte, el espacio estaba lleno de peligros, como robots intergalácticos del gordinflón de Eggman, debería haber avisado o haberse llevado a alguien con él.

–Tails… ¿cuándo vas a volver…?

Al poco tiempo, observó que alguien se estaba acercando a él, era Knuckles, que caminaba lentamente hacia Sonic, su cara reflejaba preocupación y seriedad. Sonic en cuanto le vio se incorporó para hablar con él.

– ¿Te acuerdas? Fue éste día… hace casi dos meses de ello–dijo Knuckles con los brazos cruzados.

–Sí… Una de las batallas más duras que recuerdo, pero finalmente ganamos, ¡eso es lo importante! –dijo Sonic levantando su pulgar.

–Espero no tener que volver a ver a ese bicho con risa de niña –dijo Knuckles recordando la cara de Dark Tails–, bueno… ¿sabes algo de Tails? Estamos todos muy preocupados ¿Y si Eggman le ha secuestrado? Tails puede ser muy ingenuo y caer en una trampa suya.

–Si esa bola con bigote lo hubiera aprisionado, ¿no crees que nos hubiera pedido algo a cambio? Nuestro pequeño gran amigo no sabe guardar secretos, le encanta fardar de sus victorias…

–Mh, tienes razón… de todas formas es muy raro, ¿habrá encontrado el planeta ese? Ha sido muy irresponsable por su parte irse así sin avisar de repente sin ningún tipo de apoyo, podría estar en peligro o algo peor.

–Seguramente estará bien. Confiemos en él, no nos queda otra elección… eso y esperar.

Ambos miraron al cielo, sus preguntas de momento no serían respondidas, así que decidieron marcharse a dar un paseo por Central City, la metrópoli de Mobius.

Mientras tanto, sentado en el césped del acantilado de Rocos, Silver pensaba mientras veía el fragor del mar, las olas chocaban contra las rocas de forma muy brusca, tanto que algunas gotas salpicaban levemente. El erizo plateado se encontraba reflexivo también, pero por otro asunto. Parecía atormentarle algún pensamiento, sus ojos se clavaban en el horizonte. Las esponjosas nubes y el inmenso cielo se reflejaban levemente sobre el mar.

–Espero… que no… –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

– ¡Hey! –dijo alguien detrás de él.

Silver se dio la vuelta lentamente abandonando su estado de reflexión. La persona que tenía detrás de él era Shadow, con su habitual expresión de seriedad. Éste sonrió levemente al ver a Silver.

–Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía… estaba aquí, pensando… vengo a éste acantilado todas las veces en las que necesito reflexionar, el movimiento del mar me produce tranquilidad… siento como si no pudiera ocurrir nada malo… como si mis problemas, comparados con el gran azul, fueran insignificantes…

–Qué poéticos estamos, ¿no?

–Je… más o menos… –Silver giró de nuevo la cabeza para observar el mar otra vez–. Estoy preocupado, anoche tuve un sueño que me atormenta… temo que sea una predicción…

–Eso son solo pamplinas, un sueño es simplemente un sueño –dijo Shadow.

–No es broma, mis poderes psíquicos me han dado la habilidad de soñar de vez en cuando con el futuro; por ejemplo, soñé que Tails Doll era en realidad un grave peligro, y así fue, acudí en vuestra ayuda para salvaros de ese miserable ser… –Shadow borró la sonrisa de su cara y empezó a prestar atención a Silver, parecía que el erizo no parecía estar bromeando–… y el sueño de anoche espero que no se cumpla… he soñado que volvíamos a estar en peligro… veía una figura de color blanco, y teníamos que luchar contra ese ser…

– ¿Figura blanca? ¿Quién era?

–No me acuerdo… solo recuerdo eso, una gran figura blanca sonriente… lo siento.

Shadow apretó su puño mostrando una leve intranquilidad, mientras de Silver miró cabizbajo el fresco césped del acantilado.

–Esto… Silver… ¿crees que Dark Tails… fue totalmente derrotado?

–… –Silver mantuvo un frío silencio.

El ambiente en general reflejaba preocupación, ¿Dónde está Tails? ¿Será el sueño de Silver una predicción? Preguntas que no se responderían hasta llegado el momento. Sin embargo, donde no se mostraba preocupación era en el llamado entre comillas "Imperio Eggman", donde Eggman parecía estar pensando en un nuevo plan de ataque contra Sonic. El genio bigotudo se situaba dentro de su fortaleza, en su cuarto de planes, sentado en una silla con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y mirando al techo pensativo.

–Tengo que pensar una forma de "jugar" con el erizo… se me tiene que ocurrir alguna genialidad… grrrr… no se me ocurre nada. Esto es muy frustrante ¿no? Ya casi no se me ocurre nada para acabar con Sonic…

Eggman estaba muy bajo de ideas, ya lo había intentado todo para parar al erizo, era difícil que se le ocurriera algo nuevo e ingenioso.

–Creo que iré al cuarto de los fracasos a ver si puedo remodelar algo, de momento es lo único que se me ocurre –dijo con el bigote caído de la desilusión–, puede que me encuentre algún robot interesante o algún… no sé.

Se levantó lentamente de la silla. Con los brazos caídos y mirando al suelo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de los fracasos. El susodicho cuarto estaba en el sótano, cerca de la sala de calderas, para ello Eggman cogió el ascensor que estaba cerca y bajó al subsuelo a buscar la sala. A los pocos segundos el ascensor abrió sus puertas, acto seguido, Eggman entró en su interior y pulsó el botón que dirigía al sótano.

–Que tengamos que llegar a esto solamente por mi falta de ideas… puf –suspiró Eggman mientras esperaba a que el ascensor bajase hasta el nivel menos uno.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a un pasillo mugriento y mal cuidado, estaba recubierto de metal oxidado con tuberías metálicas de un color gris muy oscuro, medio rota, que dirigían hacia arriba, que servían para distribuir la electricidad y el gas de la fortaleza. Había varias puertas rojas de metal también oxidadas que daban a diferentes sitios. Al fondo del pasillo había una gran puerta amarilla que ponía "cuarto de los fracasos". Eggman suspiró por quinta vez y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Esperaría encontrarse chatarra antigua e inútil, cañones láser oxidados, y robots que no dieron la talla para soldados del "Imperio".

–Umh, esto necesitaba una clave... ¡ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Je je, soy incapaz de olvidar nada, ¡tengo una mente privilegiada! –dijo idolatrándose a si mismo…

Tecleó correctamente el código y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dando lugar a una tétrica sala llena de chatarra por todas partes. Eggman suspiró por sexta vez y pensó que debería irse de ahí antes de ver el desolador paisaje que simbolizaba sus fracasos.

–Qué voy a encontrar aquí… ¿si no me sirvieron en su día como me van a servir hoy? Mira que cacharros tan viejos y destrozados –dijo mientras recogía del suelo algo parecido a una tostadora con cohetes. A los pocos segundos lo tiró, provocando un leve ruido.

Eggman estuvo a punto de irse pero algo le llamó la atención, en una pared de aquella sala había colgado un pequeño robot. Eggman se abrió paso pateando chatarra hasta llegar al robot. Al mirarlo, Eggman sonrió maliciosamente.

–Creo que ya tengo una idea…

El robot colgado en esa pared era uno de los inventos más gloriosos de Eggman, y con el cual casi destruía a Sonic. Ese robot era… Metal Sonic, el clon robótico de Sonic. Estaba algo oxidado y le faltaba un pie. Eggman mientras descolgaba a Metal Sonic recordó rápidamente todos los enfrentamientos que tuvo dicho robot contra Sonic, intentando recordar el fallo por el cual perdió.

– ¿Y si lo reparo y lo remasterizo? Je, je eso suena genial… ¡voy a ponerme con ello cuanto antes! –dijo el genio con alegría.

Finalmente, Eggman puntualizó con una de sus malignas carcajadas.

La tarde pasó lentamente por todo Mobius, hasta que cayó la noche, cubriendo el cielo con un manto de estrellas pequeñas y brillantes que iluminaban el inmenso cielo. Sonic decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, veía con gran expectación como la blanca luna llena se reflejaba en el mar, mientras se oía el suave oleaje del mar por la noche. Mientras andaba por la playa encontró el taller de Tails, la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

–Tails…

Mientras Sonic observaba nostálgico el taller de Tails, empezó a sentir como si una persona estuviera allí en esos momentos. De repente, entre el murmullo de las olas, se empezó a escuchar las pisadas de alguien sobre la arena. Esto empezó a incomodar un poco a Sonic. Finalmente decidió darse la vuelta y descubrir quien estaba por esos lugares a esas horas de la noche. Sonic se sorprendió al ver quién era.

– ¿Tú? Vaya que susto me has dado, normalmente no eres tan misteriosa.

–Ji ji, lo siento, Sonic, no pretendía asustarte –dijo Cream sonriendo con dulzura.

Cream iba con un nuevo atuendo de color verde. Ambos se sorprendieron al verse las caras

– ¿Y Cheese? ¿Dónde está? Habitualmente siempre te llevas a tu pequeña mascota.

–Está en su camita durmiendo, no quería despertarle, estaba tan mono durmiendo –dijo puntualizando con una de sus características sonrisas.

–Y… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Son las doce de la noche, ¿no deberías estar en la cama?

–Es que… echamos mucho de menos a Tails y queríamos ver si estaba ya en su taller, o saber si había alguna noticia suya. Hace ya más de dos meses que no sabemos nada de él –Cream miro apenada a Sonic–, ¿sabes algo de él?

–Pues no, la verdad… pero no tardará en venir, no te preocupes –animó Sonic–… espera, ¿has dicho "queríamos"? ¿En plural?

–Gracias Sonic… ah, es que había quedado con Amy aquí, pero, Amy ya debería haber estado aquí, que raro –dijo Cream mirando de izquierda a derecha–, bueno, supongo que estará a punto de llegar –puntualizó con una sonrisa.

Sonic pensó en una décima de segundo si quedarse o huir, pero ya era tarde, una voz muy familiar empezó a gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Sonic miró a su izquierda esperando ver lo que se imaginaba; una pequeña eriza de color rosa agitando los brazos simultáneamente creando semicírculos en el aire, corriendo levantando la arena y pateando algún que otro cangrejo sin darse cuenta, y con los ojos brillosos. Y fue tal y como imaginó, a los pocos segundos Amy apareció delante de Sonic con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándolo con deseo.

–Soooniiiiiic… ¿qué tal estás? –dijo muy contenta.

–Pues bien, como siempre… me acabo de encontrar a Cream mientras daba un paseo por la playa.

–Ah, ¡hola Cream! Perdona por llegar tarde, me había entretenido con las compras… por cierto, ¿sabéis algo de Tails?

–Va a ser que no… hace mucho que no da señales de vida.

–Espero que regrese pronto –dijo Amy mirando el estrellado cielo.

Sonic y Cream dirigieron también su mirada al cielo. Hubo un leve silencio, solo se escuchaba el leve movimiento de las olas.

–… Un momento, esa estrella parece como si se estuviera moviendo… –dijo Cream señalando.

– ¿Las estrellas son rojas y parpadean? –dijo Sonic extrañado.

– ¿Y si es nuestra imaginación? –dijo Amy intentando aportar algo a la conversación.

En efecto, entre las muchísimas estrellas del cielo, había un punto rojo que parpadeaba rápidamente, y se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos.

–Esa cosa parece como si se estuviera acercando aquí –dijo Cream aterrorizada.

– ¿Y si es Eggman? –Amy echó unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Eggman estará roncando en la cama y retozando –dijo Sonic tranquilamente.

– ¿Entonces qué es, listo? –dijo Amy esperando una respuesta coherente.

A los pocos segundos, ya se veía más claro lo que era; el punto rojo pertenecía a una nave, era una bombillita situada en la parte de abajo. Dicha nave iba aproximándose hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

– ¡Buah! ¡Que viene hacia aquí, corramos! –gritó Amy.

Los tres se alejaron rápidamente, pues la nave iba a tomar tierra justo delante de la puerta del taller.

– ¡Quién demonios…! –Sonic estaba totalmente anonadado.

Tras el aterrizaje, se detuvieron a observar la nave, era blanca y azul, estaba cubierta de alerones y propulsores. Poco después, una puerta de la nave se abrió. Sonic, Cream y Amy ya se imaginaban con ilusión quien iba a salir por esa puerta.

–Por fin en Mobius… –dijo una voz dentro de la nave.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció una familiar silueta. apoyando su mano en el marco de la puerta, Tails dio un pequeño salto y bajó de la nave con cara de agotamiento y felicidad. En su mano llevaba una maceta con una hermosísima planta bastante peculiar; era roja y rosa, con grandes hojas en forma de rombo.

– ¡Tails, viejo amigo! –Sonic se aproximó unos pasos hacia Tails.

– ¡Sonic! ¡Qué contento estoy de verte! –Tails dejó la planta en el suelo y se dirigió corriendo hacia Sonic.

Amy y Cream también se acercaron corriendo hacia él muy felices.

–Qué bien que ya estés aquí, Tails, estábamos todos muy preocupados, te fuiste así sin despedirte… –dijo Cream.

– ¿Qué tal por el espacio, pequeño irresponsable? Vaya susto nos habías dado, hemos estado muy intranquilos por ti todo éste tiempo –dijo Sonic algo serio.

–Lo siento Sonic, necesitaba encontrar a Cosmo… entiéndeme –decía Tails algo arrepentido.

– ¿Y qué es esa planta que llevabas en la mano? –dijo Amy muy curiosa.

–Es una planta del planeta de Cosmo, allí todo está lleno de vida vegetal; árboles, flores, hierba, y un largo etcétera… ésta planta se llama Kähyrtèl, es muy bonita, ¿verdad? –dijo Tails mirando la planta que estaba cerca de la nave.

–Que nombre más raro… –dijo Sonic impresionado.

–Y creo que ni si quiera sé si lo he pronunciado bien… je, je –dijo Tails llevándose la mano al cogote.

Tails se acercó a por la planta para enseñársela a sus amigos. Todos se quedaron muy deslumbrados. Sus hojas parecían brillar, las hermosas flores olían bastante bien.

–Qué bonita es, Tails –dijo Amy entusiasmada.

–Cosmo me ha dicho que es una planta única, es bastante extraña y curiosa. Dicen que tiene un poder oculto –todos se quedaron impresionados con la planta–, y había un montón de plantas más, cuando vuelva os traigo más –dijo Tails muy contento.

–Hablando de plantas, ¿qué tal está nuestra amiga Cosmo? –dijo Cream.

–Está muy bien, con su familia y amigos. Me costó bastante encontrar su planeta, está bastante lejos de aquí. Menos mal que apunté las coordenadas para cuando quiera volver ahí. En un principio puse en el buscador "Planetas con mucha vegetación", y… fue un desastre… me salieron más de veinte… y el de Cosmo acabó siendo el vigésimo planeta que había investigado, muy frustrante lo sé… por eso he tardado tanto.

–Y… ¿podrías traer a Cosmo unos días? Ahora que sabes con claridad en que planeta está situada, tardarás menos de dos meses, ¿no? –ofreció Amy.

–Tienes razón Amy, podría traer a Cosmo de visita. Será cuestión de horas, pero de momento lo único que tengo ganas ahora es que acostarme y descansar en mi camita –dijo Tails puntualizando con un bostezo.

–Tienes razón, estarás muy cansado –dijo Cream.

–Descansa mucho amiguito –dijo Sonic guiñando un ojo.

– ¡Gracias a todos, hasta mañana!

Tails dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del taller, dejó la planta en el suelo y tecleó un código secreto. Sonic, Cream y Amy se fueron por el lado contrario.

–Sonic, ¿quieres dar un paseo romántico por la noche? –dijo Amy aprisionando el brazo de Sonic.

Sonic no sabía que responder…

No muy lejos de allí, Silver estaba de nuevo sentado en el fresco césped del acantilado de Rocos. Miraba el mar nocturno, el poderío de las olas era más reducido. La gran luna llena se reflejaba en el mar. Silver estaba pensativo, había recordado algo de su sueño que le había extrañado bastante.

–… ¿Neo-Oscuridad?


	2. Episodio 2: Reminiscencia

Episodio 2: Reminiscencia

Al día siguiente, el ambiente empezó a relajarse un poco sabiendo que Tails había llegado sano y salvo de su viaje intergaláctico. Mientras, en la fortaleza de Eggman, el "diabólico genio" había empezado su temible proyecto de remodelación de Metal Sonic. Eggman se encontraba en su laboratorio, sentado en un taburete frente a una mesa metálica que tenía una pata atada con una cuerda. Sobre la mesa había algo parecido a un chip muy pequeñito, con muchos microcircuitos.

–Mh… espero haber construido bien el chip de programación… por el lado contrario sería otro gran fracaso, y no puedo permitirme eso.

Eggman frunció el ceño, su expresión se mantenía seria y tensa. El chip contenía el programa que ejecutaría Metal Sonic, así como su base de datos, sus misiones, tomar decisiones y decidir preferencias, algo parecido a un cerebro humano. Eggman giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y contempló el cuerpo de Metal Sonic sobre una camilla. Al pequeño robot se le había asignado una nueva carcasa metálica azul brillante, con doble recubrimiento. Ya tenía dos pies con unos pequeños cohetes que le daban la habilidad de flotar en el aire. Se le había incorporado la habilidad de transformar sus manos en armas de combate y algunas funciones que ya tenía antes pero más potenciadas. Eggman decidió que era el momento de introducirle el chip a Metal Sonic.

–Bueno pequeño robot, ésta vez espero que acabes con Sonic y sus ridículos amiguitos, ñeje, je, je, je –dijo Eggman ofreciendo una sonrisa.

Eggman cogió unas pinzas, agarró el chip con mucho cuidado, y lo introdujo en una ranura que tenía en su cabeza. A los pocos segundos se empezó a escuchar un pequeño motor. Los ojos se Metal Sonic se encendieron, con una luz roja muy potente. Eggman, muy satisfecho y contento, decidió probar a hablarle.

–Metal Sonic… ¿puedes oírme?

–Sí… mi señor…

El robot giró su cabeza y observó a Eggman. De momento todo parecía ir bien.

–Bien, ahora… levántate.

Metal Sonic levantó lentamente su espalda, hasta quedarse sentado sobre la camilla. Poco después usó sus piernas para incorporarse y quedarse de pie. Eggman quedó impresionado, su proyecto había sido un éxito.

Mientras tanto, Tails se estaba levantando de la cama, más tarde de lo normal. Se desperezó y se frotó los ojos, acto seguido, contempló su taller; todo lleno de herramientas de lo más curiosas, algún que otro charco de aceite, mesas con tornillos y tuercas, y posters de aviones colgados por las paredes. Al lado de su cama había una mesilla de madera. Sobre la mesilla había un reloj, y la planta que le regaló Cosmo. Tails la miró con admiración pensando en ella.

–Calculándolo bien, tardaría cuatro horas; dos para ir y dos para volver, así que lo más inteligente sería salir de aquí a las doce para volver a las cuatro de la tarde –Tails no sabía la hora que era exactamente en esos momentos.

Tails se fijó en el reloj de la mesilla, eran los dos del mediodía. Tails pegó un brinco de la impresión.

–Vaya, cuánto he dormido… je, je…

Tails se levantó de la cama y salió al exterior del taller a contemplar el sol. El cielo estaba libre de nubes, el sol brillaba intensamente, el mar brillaba con intensidad, y el movimiento de las olas era muy relajante. Tails respiró profundamente y se estiró. Tras desperezarse lo suficiente como para sentirse totalmente activo, miró a su alrededor, el hermosos paisaje que rodeaba su taller. El taller era más bien un hangar, que estaba asentado en una gran playa, situado delante de un acantilado no muy alto. A su derecha, la playa se iba reduciendo dando lugar a grandes rocas. A su izquierda, la playa también se reducía, proporcionalmente al acantilado, que iba descendiendo de nivel hasta dar lugar a una hermosa pradera, con árboles y flores. Tras un frondoso bosque se hallaba el pequeño pueblo donde vivía Cream con su madre. Tails se fijó en un pequeño detalle, a su derecha, en un gran acantilado muy lejano, había una figura de color plateado. Tails pensó que podría ser Silver. Recordó rápidamente todas las intervenciones que había tenido Silver; las teletransportaciones, los ataques psíquicos…

– ¡Pues podría ir a verle a ver qué tal está! –dijo contento.

Tails levantó vuelo gracias a sus dos colas y subió a lo alto del acantilado. Empezó a caminar suavemente hasta el lejano acantilado. Al llegar observó la figura plateada de espaldas. Efectivamente era Silver, el erizo Estaba mirando el mar

–Hola Silver, soy Tails, ¿te acuerdas? –dijo contento.

El erizo no se giró, seguía con la mirada clavada en el mar.

– ¿El responsable de la creación de Dark Tails? Sí me acuerdo de ti… me alegra saber que estás bien –dijo con un poco de brusquedad.

Tails se extrañó ante la respuesta, no sabía exactamente qué decir.

–Dime una cosa, Tails… ¿sabes acaso que es la Neo-Oscuridad?

–Neo-Oscuridad… nunca había oído ese concepto, lo siento –dijo Tails extrañado.

–Ni siquiera yo tengo una idea clara… aún no existe una definición lo bastante buena y concisa.

La situación era algo extraña para Tails, No sabía que decirle a Silver.

– ¿Y a qué viene eso de la Neo-Oscuridad? –preguntó Tails al fin.

–Preveo un mal presagio… algo relacionado con la Neo-Oscuridad, y creo que Dark Tails está relacionado con eso.

–Pero si Dark Tails fue totalmente derrotado, lo derroté con mis propias manos, gracias a la luz de Cosmo… –dijo Tails asustado.

Silver finalmente se giró a mirar a Tails, sus siniestros ojos se clavaron en Tails.

– Todo se relaciona… y yo tengo la capacidad de soñar con el futuro, y hace poco tuve un sueño… si mi sueño es realmente una predicción, ¡Dark Tails regresará en forma de Neo-Oscuridad!

Tails se quedó muy anonadado, con los ojos como platos. No tenía palabras para expresarse.

–Eso pinta muy mal entonces –dijo una voz a la izquierda.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la izquierda, cerca de un árbol no muy lejano, estaba apoyado Sonic. Había escuchado parte de la conversación mantenida por Silver y Tails.

–Recemos para que tu predicción no se cumpla... en caso contrario, prefiero no imaginarlo… –Sonic se acercó a ellos– Creo que Shadow entiende de ese tipo de locuras, podríamos preguntarle.

– ¿Estás seguro, Sonic? –dijo Silver.

–Por probar no perdemos nada… y tú Tails, ¿Cuándo vas a traer a Cosmo? Tenemos muchas ganas de verla.

–Emh… pues… pues pensaba ir esta tarde que no tengo nada que hacer –dijo Tails recuperándose del susto.

–Te veo algo nervioso… no te preocupes amigo, si ese bicho asqueroso vuelve a aparecer nosotros le machacaremos, ya verás –animó Sonic levantando su pulgar.

Tails miró a Sonic y le devolvió una sonrisa, el pequeño zorro siempre había confiado en su fiel amigo Sonic. Poco después, Sonic y Tails decidieron marcharse, cada uno a sus respectivas tareas.

–Silver, ¿te vienes? –ofreció Sonic.

–Ya te alcanzaré, de momento debo seguir reflexionando –el plateado erizo volvió a fijar su mirada en el horizonte.

–De acuerdo –Sonic se despidió de Silver y se fue con Tails para acompañarle hasta su taller.

La mente de Tails estaba totalmente nublada, por la misma niebla que despejó hace dos meses con ayuda de Cosmo… temía que la historia se volviera a repetir y poner a sus amigos de nuevo en graves peligros y situaciones violentas. La palabra "Neo-Oscuridad" se quedó grabada a fuego en su mente.

Cuando llegaron al taller, Tails intentó animarse un poco pensando en que dentro de poco iba a ver a Cosmo y a traerla. Sonic le animó con unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Y si… ¿y si vuelve? ¿Qué pasará? No quiero que sufráis en batallas… todo por mi culpa… –se lamentó Tails sentándose en una silla.

–Tails, no debes de preocuparte por nosotros, hemos sobrevivido miles de veces ante situaciones parecidas, solamente debes confiar en tus amigos, y no ponerte triste. Puede que hayas tenido un poco que ver, que parte de la culpa sea tuya, pero tú no querías que esto ocurriera, jamás desearías el mal para nosotros. Prométeme que ahora mismo vas a coger esa nave y vas a ir a buscar a Cosmo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tails levantó un poco la cabeza.

–Tienes razón, ponerme triste no es la solución. Pensaré en cosas positivas, y si hay que luchar, lucharé con valentía, como la última vez –dijo levantándose–. Sonic, gracias –dijo sonriéndole.

–No hay de qué amiguito, suerte en tu viaje. Nos vemos en el crepúsculo frente a la casa de Cream.

Tails se dirigió corriendo a la nave, abrió la puerta y se metió en su interior. Encendió los motores y a los pocos segundos la nave despegó del suelo y se propulsó hacia el cielo. Tras esto, Sonic se dispuso a buscar a Shadow. Conociéndole bien estaría apartado de todo ser viviente pensando en sus cosas.

Mientras, en la fortaleza del Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic ya se había habituado lo suficiente como para realizar una misión. Su programa iba a la perfección y no daba problemas de obediencia. El doctor estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

–Ja, ja, ja, ja… es como haber construido un ser humano de metal. Puede pensar y tomar decisiones, y por supuesto… ¡no tiene sentimientos! –sonrió maléficamente–, ni compasión, ni piedad…

Ambos estaban en el vestíbulo. Era una sala bastante grande, Eggman lo tenía decorado con colores malva, rojo y negro, su símbolo estaba plasmado en la mayoría de los elementos que componían la sala.

–Bueno, Metal Sonic, ¿te apetecería hacerme un recadito? ¿Una pequeña misioncita? –ofreció Eggman sonriente.

Metal Sonic afirmó que sí con la cabeza.

–Dime que desea, doctor.

–Pues verás… existen en el mundo unas piedras mágicas muy extrañas y curiosas, que tienen la capacidad de purificar almas y limpiarlas de cualquier tipo de oscuridad. Personalmente me interesaría esa piedra porque con ella podría ganar cantidades de riquezas, ja, ja, ja.

–Información incompleta. Necesitar la localización de esa piedra.

–Afortunadamente yo sé dónde está; se sitúa en una sala oculta dentro del Templo Prohibido. Pero es un sitio que me trae maaaalos recuerdos, ¿sabes? Me da escalofríos ir allí por los rumores que me han contado.

– ¿Rumores?

–Veras… hace dos meses, en ese sitio una mortífera batalla –Eggman tensó el rostro–. Sonic y sus coleguillas lucharon con todas sus fuerzas contra una extraña criatura muy poderosa. Indirectamente, esto me afectó y acabé también involucrado en la batalla. El caso es que tras vencerlo y derrotarlo… muchos dicen que su alma sigue ahí… vagando sin descanso por el aire.

–Información almacenada. ¿Y de qué criatura se trataba? ¿Quién era?

–Dark Tails… es la parte oscura de uno de los amiguetes de Sonic, que accidentalmente liberó en contra de su voluntad por culpa de una grave depresión por la pérdida de un ser querido.

–Los sentimientos no son más que un molesto obstáculo –soltó Metal Sonic.

Eggman sonrió pero poco después volvió a ponerse serio.

–En fin. Solamente quiero que tengas cuidado con el supuesto fantasma de Dark Tails.

– ¿Y por qué debería tener cuidado?

–No sabemos de lo que es capaz un alma consumida por el odio y la sed de venganza… de todas formas, los rumores son rumores, no está confirmado al cien por cien que exista ese fantasma.

–Yo haré falsa esa suposición, doctor. En veinticuatro segundos pondré rumbo a ese templo.

–He instalado un mapa n tu programa, así que lo tendrás fácil… hasta luego querido robot, mucha suerte –se despidió Eggman orgulloso.

Metal Sonic abrió la puerta de golpe, tomo uno de los distintos caminos que había y empezó a correr gracias a la propulsión que le ofrecían los cohetes que llevaba en los pies.

Sonic estaba corriendo hacia lo más alto de una montaña, llevaba casi diez minutos y todavía no había localizado a Shadow. Cuando ya estaba casi alcanzando la cima, vio a una figura de color negro y rojo de pie sobre una gran roca. Sonic ya había encontrado a Shadow. Hizo un último esfuerzo y le alcanzó. Shadow miraba serio hacia delante, admirando el paisaje de Mobius.

– ¡Hey, Shadow! ¿Qué tal estás?

Shadow dejó de mirar hacia delante y clavó su mirada en Sonic.

–Perfectamente, ¿quieres algo?

–Quería hacerte una preguntilla.

–Adelante, dispara.

– ¿Sabes, por algún casual, lo que es la Neo-Oscuridad?

Shadow pareció impresionarse con la pregunta. A los pocos segundos saltó de la roca y se colocó delante de Sonic.

–Me sorprende que me preguntes algo así, ¿Por qué razón quieres saberlo?

–Resulta que Silver ha tenido un sueño recientemente, y según él, puede cumplirse, y en ese sueño entraba la palabra Neo-Oscuridad.

–Ya veo, a mí también me ha contado algo acerca de ese sueño tan extraño. De todas formas, yo no creo en los sueños que se cumplen, me parecen una tontería, ¿por qué creer en algo que ni si quiera sabemos con certeza que va a pasar?

–Cierto, pero a Silver se le ve muy convencido, no parece tratarse de una broma. Si tuviéramos más datos podríamos verificar si podría ocurrir…

–Mh… pero de todas formas la Neo-Oscuridad es muy rara de ver y muy difícil de conseguir, hay una probabilidad entre mil de que suceda. La Neo-Oscuridad es un error de la naturaleza, un fallo… existen formas de purificar un alma corrompida por la oscuridad, transformar esa oscuridad en luz. Unas veces sale perfectamente, y el alma queda purificada, pero hay otras veces en las que la oscuridad acaba fusionándose con la luz purificadora, dando lugar a la Neo-Oscuridad, o también llamada Oscuridad Blanca. Dicho elemento es bastante raro de encontrar y no suele ser nada controlable, muy pocas personas en la historia han intentado domar la Neo-Oscuridad, y acabaron muertas… Para efectuar la purificación se pueden usar las Piedras Purificadoras, o también un conjuro muy, muy potente, pero no daría el mismo resultado que con las Piedras Purificadoras.

Sonic empezó a desentender la situación, en el caso de que Dark Tails volviera, ¿cómo va a ser en forma de Neo-Oscuridad si es un elemento no controlable? ¿Era fiable que Silver pudiera predecir el futuro con total eficacia? Muchas dudas empezaron a sembrarse.

–Me duele ver que desconfiáis de mí, pero que se puede esperar… –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Silver estaba situado en una parte más alta de la montaña. Ambos le miraron sorprendidos.

–No podemos confiar en algo que es imposible que pase, ¿entiendes? La Neo-Oscuridad no es algo normal, no es algo que aparezca un día cualquiera. Entre otras cosas porque las Piedras Purificadoras son bastante difíciles de encontrar –dijo Shadow algo contrariado.

–No digo que vaya a pasar necesariamente, de hecho yo soy el primero que desea que no suceda, es simplemente un sueño que podría convertirse en predicción. De todos modos, ya hay una forma de verificar si es una predicción o no. Esto te podría interesar, Shadow –Silver veía que Shadow miraba en otra dirección, a los pocos segundos, volvió a mirarle–. He recordado más cosas del sueño, y… éstos hechos supuestamente ocurrían mañana.

Sonic y Shadow prestaron atención a las palabras de Silver. A los pocos segundos Silver se desvaneció y reapareció frente a los dos erizos.

–Mañana una figura azul aparecerá frente a Knuckles, y cogerá las Esmeraldas del Caos… es la prueba definitiva para averiguar si se trata de una predicción o de un mal sueño. Mañana debemos estar atentos a los acontecimientos.

Ambos erizos se quedaron de lo más sorprendidos.

Al caer la tarde, Metal Sonic ya se acercaba a su objetivo; el Templo Prohibido. Recinto en el que Sonic y sus amigos libraron la dura batalla contra Dark Tails. El Templo Prohibido era reconocido por poder transformar el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos en energía oscura, pero terminaron clausurando el templo para siempre, por miedo a producir una catástrofe. Nunca hay que jugar con la Oscuridad. Metal Sonic alcanzó a ver un enorme templo de forma cilíndrica, que parecía más bien un anfiteatro.

–Objetivo alcanzado –dijo ya casi llegando al templo.

Metal Sonic paró en seco y observó el gran templo. De colores lúgubres y grisáceos, recubierto de musgo y medio destruido. El ambiente era un poco tétrico en ese lugar.

–Según el doctor, debería haber una entrada secreta escondida por aquí.

Una de las formas de saberlo era verificar si una parte de la pared del templo estaba hueca, así daría con la entrada oculta y acceder a la Piedra Purificadora. Metal Sonic se acercó al desgastado muro y empezó a dar pequeños golpes hasta dar con una parte hueca.

–Algo tan valioso debe de estar muy bien escondido…

Tras rodear casi toda la parte exterior del templo dando golpecitos en el muro, encontró una parte que estaba hueca. Metal Sonic lanzó un tremendo puñetazo contra el muro, creando un enorme agujero. Entre los escombros, encontró unas desgastadas escaleras que dirigían hacia una cámara subterránea.

–Excelente. Pero podrían haberlo puesto más difícil.

Metal Sonic empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, hasta llegar a una gran sala en la que no había casi luz. Usó la luz de sus ojos para ver en la oscuridad. Estaba en una sala cuadrada llena de pilares, la mayoría derrumbados. Al fondo, una piedra brillaba levemente sobre un cilindro de piedra rodeado de musgo y raíces.

–Esa debe de ser la Piedra Purificadora. Misión completada.

Metal Sonic se acercó a la Piedra Purificadora. Era de color azul muy clarito, con toques blancos. Metal Sonic se dispuso a cogerla, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar posesión de la preciada piedra…

– ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji!

Metal Sonic alejó su mano en cuanto oyó la siniestra carcajada. Parecía venir de la Piedra Purificadora.

–Te pareces mucho a un viejo enemigo mío –dijo la voz.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? Da la cara cobarde.

–Me encantaría "dar la cara", pero tristemente no puedo… Hace dos meses, tuve una gran batalla contra unos viejos enemigos míos, acabé muerto… mi cuerpo se desvaneció y estoy encerrado en ésta piedra.

–Eres el fantasma del famoso Dark Tails, ¿afirmativo?

–Podría decirse que sí. Mi alma consiguió sobrevivir gracias al odio y rencor que sentía hacia ellos. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas vengarme de ellos.

– ¿Y por qué estas dentro de ésta piedra? No puedo llevarle al doctor una piedra poseída por un fantasma… ¡sal de ahí!

–Tranquilo amigo… las cosas no son tan sencillas… déjame explicarte como acabé aquí dentro. Como ya te he contado, hace dos meses libré una brutal batalla, contra Sonic y sus apestosos amigos, en espacial Tails, el cual acabó conmigo gracias a la luz de su corazón. La rabia y el odio consiguieron que mi alma sobreviviera a la batalla. Vagué mucho tiempo buscando algo en donde insertar mi alma para recuperar fuerzas y volver a renacer, y encontré ésta piedra. Muchos dicen que éste tipo de piedras limpian la oscuridad, pero en mi caso, la luz purificadora me está dando fuerzas, poco a poco me voy recomponiendo. Ya casi estoy listo para volver a despertar.

–Entiendo, pero el caso es que el doctor quiere esta piedra sin fantasmas, así que sal de ahí.

–No puedo salir a mi propia voluntad, necesito la ayuda de alguien. Pero, el destino ha hecho que nos conozcamos. Estaba esperando a alguna persona que estuviera interesada en ayudarme.

–No tengo intención de ayudarte, así que búscate a otro. Mi obligación primordial es obedecer al Dr. Eggman –dijo Metal Sonic con brusquedad.

– ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ayudar a ese doctorcito? ¿Acaso prefieres ser un triste subordinado, o peor aún, un recadero? ¿No preferirías tener un inmenso poder e ir por libre? Hacer lo que quieras, no estar dependiendo de nadie, con tus propias reglas… piénsatelo, pequeño robot.

Metal Sonic paró a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Dark Tails. Metal Sonic había sido programado para obedecer fielmente al Dr. Eggman, pero su programa también le permitía tomar decisiones propias…

–Bueno qué, ¿estás interesado en ayudarme a salir?

–De todas formas, ¿qué me ofrecerías a cambio?

–Te recompensaría como es debido. Te otorgaría parte de mi poder. Serías el robot más poderoso de todos, y no necesitarías depender de nadie… tú y tus reglas, piénsalo bien.

–Y… ¿por qué debería ayudarte? Dame una razón.

–Si eres subordinado de Eggman, entonces tenemos un mismo enemigo; Sonic.

Metal Sonic empezó a meditar.

– ¿Y cómo podría ayudarte en tal caso? Por curiosidad.

–Muy fácil, simplemente debes traer las siete Esmeraldas del Caos. Con su poder podré liberarme de ésta molesta piedra. ¿Me harás el favor entonces?

Metal Sonic permaneció en silencio, no sabía qué decisión tomar.


End file.
